


Home and Dry

by Lothiriel84



Series: Domino Dancing [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Booty Calls, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Come to meyou know I'll be herewhen you call tonight





	Home and Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/gifts).



He stood in front of the mirror and started adjusting his tie, his own reflection peering back at him in a pathetic combination of nervousness and boyish excitement. _That wouldn’t do, it wouldn’t do at all_ , he mentally reproached himself, eventually decided to switch the light grey tie for a soft lilac one.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought once more, reaching for the half-empty bottle of UltraAde Tropical Storm Tequila and pouring its contents into the fancy cocktail glass he’d inexplicably been given as some sort of housewarming gift on his first day as Head of Department.

It took him a moment to locate his phone, and he quickly went through his text messages to find the one Colin had sent him not half an hour ago. He took a fortifying breath and gulped down the rest of his drink, the better to steady his frazzled nerves.

He wasn’t a complete idiot; he knew well enough this might turn out to be a mistake of catastrophic proportions, much as their first time together, and every single one that followed. Still, it was as effective a way as any to take his mind off the weight of his numerous responsibilities, as well as – er, literally get off, he guessed. It wasn’t as if he currently had the time or the energy to seriously consider dating, even if he wanted to, which he wasn’t entirely sure he did; and while his mother kept nagging him to get himself a wife capable of providing the Dalling line with a suitable heir, he needed to focus on his career first and foremost, the odd distraction notwithstanding.

Speaking of distractions, it turned out Colin Denham was exceptionally skilled in that specific field; he hastily cleared his throat as particularly vivid images from their previous encounters came to the forefront of his mind, and he had to take a moment to compose himself before finally stepping out of his quarters and down the corridors that would take him to Colin’s extravagantly luxurious abode. He checked his watch, noticed he was still a few minutes early, yet decided to knock anyway.

He blinked in mild confusion as the door opened to reveal the diffident figure of one of those kids Colin used to hang around with half the time – probably another of those True Blue offspring looking for a prominent position in Science, he mused somewhat bitterly, just as Colin’s voice made itself heard from somewhere inside.

“Thomas, my friend, do come in. David, be a darling, and close the door on your way out.”

“Sure,” the kid grumbled, shooting a hostile glance in Tom’s general direction. “See you tomorrow.”

Colin barely waited for the door to slide shut on his young assistant or whatever – it was getting hard to tell them all apart, as the man seemed to have a penchant for surrounding himself with swarms of barely-out-of-school teenagers hanging on his every word – before closing the distance between them, his fingers tracing the hem of his brand new silk tie.

“Hmm, interesting choice,” he muttered as if to himself, his lips curling in a self-satisfied smirk; the unexpected tug that followed caught Tom completely unprepared, leaving him stumbling for his balance, and entirely at Colin’s mercy as the man went in for a deep, plundering kiss.

“You know, I think I’d quite fancy you wearing nothing but your tie,” he heard Colin whisper suggestively in his ear, mentally thanked his past self for getting enough alcohol into his system to actually go through with – whatever this was.


End file.
